pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak zagrałem SAM NA SAM z LEWANDOWSKIM!
Ja kiedyś przez chwilę grałem w nogę z Lewandowskim. A było tak: Pracowałem swego czasu w hotelu Sheraton jako recepcjonista. Któregoś dnia do Poznania na zgrupowanie przyjechała polska kadra w piłce nożnej i chcieli się u nas zakwaterować na nocleg. No i wszystko spoko, ja po kolei odbieram od każdego dokumenty i przydzielam pokoje, od trenera, członków sztabu, piłkarzy, aż w końcu przyszła kolej na Lewandowskiego. Ten sięgnął ręką do kieszeni... i nagle zamarł. - O cholera, gdzie są moje dokumenty?? - jęknął i zaczął energiczniej macać się ręką po kieszeniach. - Kurde, chyba mi gdzieś wypadły... - No to przykro mi - odpowiadam uprzejmie - ale nie mogę pana wpuścić do środka. Lewy na to zbladł, ale zaczął energiczniej przeszukiwać wszystkie kieszenie w spodniach, kurtce, potem przetrząsnął plecak, sprawdził wszystko jeszcze raz i na koniec rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Ale chyba mnie pan wpuści do środka, co? - poprosił i się uśmiechnął blado. - Niestety nie mogę tego zrobić, dopóki nie zobaczę dokumentów - tym razem to ja rozłożyłem bezradnie ręce. - Ale ja jestem Lewandowski! - A ja Kowalski. Miło mi. - Ej no kurwa... - Lewandowski zaczął się niecierpliwić. - Przecież jestem znany w całej Polsce, gram w Lechu Poznań, musisz gościu mnie kojarzyć. - A ja wiem, czy ty jesteś prawdziwy Lewandowski? - odparłem. - Może się tylko pod niego podszywasz? Lewy już wkurzony chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie pozostali piłkarze, widząc z daleka, że coś się dzieje przy recepcji, podeszli do nas i pytają co jest grane. Gdy im wyjaśniłem całą sytuację, zaczęli mnie jeden przez drugiego przekonywać, że to przecież prawdziwy Lewandowski i żebym sobie nie robił jaj. - Sorry chłopaki, ale bez dokumentów go nie mogę wpuścić. Taka praca. Po chwili pojawił się trener Smuda. - Co tu się kurwa wyprawia? - rzucił od razu. - Czemu jeszcze nie siedzicie w pokojach? - A bo panie trenerze, Lewy zgubił dokumenty - wyjaśnił któryś z piłkarzy. - A ja bez dowodu tożsamości go nie mogę zameldować - dodałem. - No, ale przecież to jest Lewandowski! - krzyknął Smuda. - Może tak, może nie. Muszę mieć pewność. - No żesz kurwa, ja pierdolę - załamał się trener. W tym momencie do hotelu dziarskim krokiem weszli prezes PZPN Grzegorz Lato i sekretarz generalny Zdzisław Kręcina. Obaj już lekko podchmieleni. - Opowiem wam kawał - zaproponował od progu prezes Lato, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. - Co jest mniejsze od piczki komarzycy? Chuj komara, bo musi w nią wejść! - dokończył i zarechotał głośno. Ale oprócz niego zaśmiał się tylko Zdzisiek Kręcina. Nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się Grzegorz Lato. - A co tu kurwa za atmosfera jak na stypie? - zapytał zdziwiony. - A bo tu się zrobiła sraka z dokumentami, panie prezesie - wyjaśnił trener Smuda. - Jaka znowu sraka? - zdumiał się prezes. - Mówcie, do chuja wafla! No to mu wszyscy powiedzieli, w czym problem. - Ale przecież to naprawdę jest Lewandowski - krzyknął prezes Lato, a Zdzisiek kręcina czknął pijacko, chyba na znak aprobaty. - Bez dokumentów nie mogę niczego zrobić - wyjaśniłem po raz kolejny, wywołując kolejną falę bluzgów ze strony piłkarzy i działaczy. Grzegorz Lato był już wyraźnie wkurwiony. - Dawać mi tu kurwa kierownika tego kurwidołka! - zagrzmiał donośnie - Może on coś poradzi na ten pierdolnik! Robiło się już niezłe zamieszanie. Po chwili pojawił się kierownik i z miejsca odebrał wiązankę bluzgów od prezesa PZPN, po czym, cały czerwony na twarzy, krzyknął do mnie: - Co ty tu do cholery odpierdalasz? Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Zaraz nam tu media wparują i będzie dym na całą Polskę! Zamelduj wreszcie tego Lewandowskiego bo inaczej postaram się, żebyś przez najbliższe 10 lat nie dostał posady nawet babci klozetowej! - Sorry szefie, ale nie mam żadnego dowodu, że to naprawdę on. - No przecież to chyba widać do cholery! - kierownik był równie wkurwiony, co inni. - Co ty, meczów i reklam nie oglądasz? - A bo ja wiem, czy to nie jakiś sobowtór? - zapytałem filozoficznie. - No kurwa mać! - powiedzieli chórem kierownik, prezes Lato, sekretarz Kręcina, trener Smuda i piłkarze, nie wyłączając Lewandowskiego. Ale ja byłem nieugięty. - No i co tera kurwa zrobimy? - zmartwił się trener Smuda. - Napijmy się! - zaproponował Zdzisław Kręcina. - Dobra myśl, Zdzisiu! - podchwycił ochoczo Grzegorz Lato i widać było, że na tę myśl humor mu się poprawił. - A wy przetrząśnijcie plecaki, bagaże, nawet cały pierdolony autokar i znajdźcie te jebane dokumenty, choćbyście je mieli wyciągnąć z dupy murzyna! - zakończył, po czym zamówił u mnie kolejkę (oprócz recepcjonisty jestem też barmanem i to ja wydaję klientom alkohol), po czym wziął pod rękę Kręcinę i skierował się w stronę jednego ze stolików. Kierownik zawołał ochronę i w porozumieniu z trenerem Smudą kazali im przeszukać cały autokar, w tym czasie też każdy z piłkarzy i działaczy gdzieś gorączkowo dzwonili, próbując ustalić, gdzie się mogły podziać dokumenty Lewego. W międzyczasie prezes Lato i sekretarz Kręcina zamówili jeszcze kilka kolejek, a po jakimś czasie dosiedli się do nich terener Smuda, piłkarze i reszta sztabu. Przy recepcji został jedynie Lewandowski. - Ja chyba też się napiję - oświadczył, mocno zmęczony. - Setka wódki dla mnie! - zażądał. - A 18 lat jest skończone? - zapytałem podejrzliwie. Lewandowski aż się zachłysnął powietrzem na te słowa. - No przecież, że tak i to już dawno! - odpowiedział oburzony. - W takim razie poproszę dowodzik. - wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. - No żesz kurwa! - krzyknął Lewandowski wkurwiony na maksa. - Przecież go zgubiłem! - Nie ma dowodu, nie ma alkoholu. - uśmiechałem się do niego szeroko. Lewandowski spiorunował mnie spojrzeniem. - Spierdalaj! - powiedział w końcu. I udał się do wolnego stolika, do końca wieczora siedząc tam o suchym pysku. Po kilku godzinach zakończono poszukiwania. Bez rezultatu. Żadnych dokumentów nie znaleziono. - I co my teraz kurwa zrobimy? - zafrasował się Franciszek Smuda. - Lewy powinien wypocząć bo jutro gramy ważny mecz towarzyski z Czechosłowacją. - Z Czechami - poprawił go któryś z piłkarzy. - A jeden chuj! - machnął ręką zniecierpliwiony trener. Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie, nie wiedząc co dalej zrobić. - To może się napijemy? - zasugerował sekretarz Kręcina. - Świetna myśl, Zdzisiu - podchwycił prezes Lato. - A Lewego może upchnie się do jakiegoś wolnego pokoju? Zajrzałem w papiery. - Niestety, chyba już takiego nie mamy - powiedziałem. - To znaczy, jest jeszcze jeden nieobsadzony, bo klient jeszcze nie odebrał do niego kluczy. Jakiś Lewandowski. - To może ja go wezmę? - zapytał z nadzieją Lewandowski. - W porządku - zgodziłem się. - Tylko najpierw poprosze jakiś dokument tożsamości. - No żesz kurwa... - westchnęli chóralnie wszyscy. - Proponuję w takim razie skoczyć do knajpy i się napić... - rzucił Zdzisław Kręcina. - A potem możemy... - Wiem! - przerwał mu Lewandowski. - Chyba nareszcie znalazłem rozwiązanie! - I zwrócił się do mnie: - Zagramy mecz, jeden na jednego. Ja kontra ty. Jeśli wygram, to mnie w końcu wpuścisz do tego pierdolonego hotelu! - Sorry Robert, ale naprawdę nie mogę... Obowiązują mnie procedury... - Chuj z procedurami! - skonstatował już mocno podchmielony Grzegorz Lato. - Zdzisiu, polej no. - Pewnie boi się, że ze mną przegra. - Lewandowski patrzył na mnie wyzywająco. I kurde, wjechał mi gość na ambicję! A chuj tam! Lewandowski czy nie, honoru bronić trzeba! Niech mu będzie. Zaczęliśmy ustalać szczegóły, ale że robiło się już ciemno, postanowiliśmy zagrać na oświetlonym boisku, konkretnie na stadionie Lecha. Wprawdzie Lewy na nim grał regularnie, a ja w ogóle, ale stwierdziłem, że dam mu fory. Udaliśmy się zatem na miejsce, Grzegorz Lato i Zdzisiu Kręcina pogadali z kim trzeba, obalili jedną albo dwie kolejki i wszystko załatwili. Stadion został otwarty, światła włączone, no a ja i Lewy wybiegliśmy na murawę. On miał koszulkę z napisem "Lewandowski", ale mnie to nie ruszało, w końcu to o niczym nie świadczy. Taką koszulkę można se kupić w pierwszym lepszym sklepie z koszulkami. Mediów nikt nie zawiadamiał, na trybunach zasiedli jedynie piłkarze i działacze ze sztabu. Ustaliliśmy, że ja i Lewy zagramy mecz na jedną bramkę, przeprowadzając akcję na zmianę, raz ja, raz on, a cały mecz będzie trwać 10 minut i kto strzeli więcej goli, wygrywa. Tylko 10 minut, bo wszyscy byli już głodni i zmęczeni, a sekretarz Kręcina skarżył się jeszcze głośno, że zapomniał wziąć z hotelu alko i go teraz suszy jak skurwysyn. Zaczęła się gra i co tu dużo gadać, to nie był ewidentnie dzień Lewego. Grał spięty i stremowany, bo w końcu stawka wysoka, rzucał się na murawę, robił wślizgi, nawet próbował faulować. Wszyscy z trybun gorąco go dopingowali. Zwłaszcza Franciszek Smuda. - Lewy, wyjeb tą piłkę! - ryczał z trybun, budząc śpiącego w pijackim amoku Zdzisia Kręcinę. - Uderz prosto! Omiń go! Nie opierdalaj się! - A idź pan w chuj! - warknął w odpowiedzi wkurwiony Lewandowski. Ostatecznie ojebałem go 5:1. A honorową bramkę strzelił mi dopiero w samej końcówce, w ostatnich sekundach meczu. Gdy schodziliśmy z murawy, Lewandowski szedł ze spuszczoną głową. Był cały umorusany w błocie, a nastrój miał ewidentnie paskudny. Postanowiłem go pocieszyć. - Słuchaj Robert, nie przejmuj się. W sporcie porażki też się zdarzają. Może skoczymy na jakieś piwko? Ja stawiam. - Spierdalaj! - warknął w odpowiedzi i udał się w swoją stronę. Po chwili pojawił się przy nim trener Smuda. - Co tu kurwa miało być? - zapytał wściekły. - Już nawet Adamiakowa by lepiej zagrała! - A weźcie się wszyscy odpierdolcie! - wrzasnął rozgoryczony Lewandowski. - Zobaczycie, że jeszcze zrobię karierę, o jakiej wam się nie śni! Będę trenował dniami i nocami i zostanę jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy w Europie! Przy okazji ustanowię rekordy, do których nikt się nawet nie zbliży, a wam wszystkim gały wyjdą na wierzch z wrażenia! Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie, wredne knury! - zakończył i zaczął biec sprintem w stronę wyjścia. - Czekaj! - zawołałem za nim. - A może wymienimy się koszulkami? W odpowiedzi Lewy tylko pokazał mi faka, nie przerywając biegu. Po chwili zniknął nam z oczu. Więcej już go nie spotkałem. Tej nocy Lewandowski spał pod mostem. Dowiedziałem się o tym od pana Miecia, miejscowego żula, który codziennie rano przeszukiwał śmietniki w okolicy hotelu, w którym pracuję. Jak mówił pan Mieciu, siedział sobie wczoraj jak co wieczór w parku razem ze Stachem i Kazkiem i popijali nowego siarkofruta, a tu nagle z krzaków wyszedł jakiś młody, ale brudny, obdarty i rozczochany gośc i mówi, że chciałby się przekimać na którejś z ławeczek. Pan Mieciu mu na to kulturalnie, że sorry ziomuś, ale tu wszystkie ławki są zajęte i nie ma już wolnych miejscówek. - Ale panowie, ja jestem Lewandowski! - zaprotestował młodzian. - A ja jestem Mieciu - przedstawił się żul. - No kurwa! Lewandowski, ten piłkarz jestem. Z telewizji! - My nie mamy telewizji. Poza tym masz na to jakiś dowód? Jakiś, nie wiem, dokument czy coś? Lewandowski na te słowa wkurwił się strasznie, zbluzgał wszystkich i poszedł spać pod okoliczny most. Następnego dnia udał się prosto pod stadion, gdzie spotkał się z resztą ekipy i zagrali mecz z Czechami. Oczywiście przejebali go 0:3, ale po tym, co przeżyli dzień wcześniej, wszyscy ten wynik i tak mieli głęboko w dupie. Może poza trenerem Smudą, który opowiadał w mediach wkurwiony, że za chwilę Euro, a my tu gramy srakę i pewnie przejebiemy w fazie grupowej z Czechosłowacją i Związkiem Radzieckim. Po meczu cała kadra udała się na lotnisko. Ponoć Lewandowski miał problemy z wejściem do samolotu - stewardessa nie chciała go wpuścić na pokład bo nie miał żadnych dokumentów. Od tego czasu minęło parę lat, Lewandowski zgodnie z obietnicą stał się międzynarodową gwiazdą i jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy na świecie. Kosi teraz gruby hajs i bryluje na salonach. Wysłałem mu raz nawet kartkę na święta. I ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, odpisał! Konkretnie jedno słowo: "Spierdalaj!". Prezes Lato nie jest już prezesem, a sekretarz Kręcina - sekretarzem. Ale obydwaj lubią się spotkać od czasu do czasu i wypić jedną kolejkę. Albo kilkanaście. Trener Smuda wrócił do pracy w polskiej lidze, trenuje różne kluby, raz jeden, raz inny, ale zawsze opierdala swoich aktualnych podopiecznych, że Adamiakowa by lepiej od nich zagrała, a oni w ogóle prezentują jedną wielką srakę. A ja? Cóż, dalej pracuję. Co prawda już nie w hotelu, bo po tamtych wydarzeniach wypierdolili mnie stamtąd na zbity pysk, ale nie miał racji kierownik, że nie znajdę roboty nawet jako babcia klozetowa. Co to, to nie! Właśnie jakiś czas temu pani Jadzia pracująca w miejskim szalecie na dworcu kopnęła w kalendarz, a mnie, dzięki znajomościom i łapówie wręczonej pod stołem, udało się zająć jej miejsce. Pracuję zatem na ćwierć etatu w tym samym sraczu i kasuję od klientów złocisza za sikanie i dwa złocisze za kupę. Dodatkowo dorabiam sobie jeszcze, dilując drożdżówkami pod jedną ze szkół. Żyć, nie umierać! Czasem wracam też wspomnieniami do pamiętnego meczu z Lewandowskim. I cieszę się ogromnie, że go wtedy ograłem i zmobilizowałem do pracy nad sobą. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby to on wtedy wygrał. Może by mu sodówka uderzyła do głowy, zacząłby za bardzo gwiazdorzyć i przepuściłby całą forsę w kasynie? Aż skończyłby w jakimś MKS Gnojnice i grał za worek ziemniaków i kiełbasę na grilla. A tak - proszę. Stał się kimś! I to pośrednio dzięki mnie! I pomyśleć, że mogłem go wtedy ojebać nie 5:1, a 5:0. Niemal zachowałem czyste konto. Niemal, bo w ostatnich sekundach Lewy jednak strzelił bramkę honorową. Cóż. Następnym razem będę grać w normalnych butach, a nie w klapkach... Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów